Gabriela did 48 more jumping jacks than Tiffany in the morning. Tiffany did 40 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Gabriela do?
Explanation: Tiffany did 40 jumping jacks, and Gabriela did 48 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $40 + 48$ jumping jacks. She did $40 + 48 = 88$ jumping jacks.